Ren and Haruka Story 2 (my version of uta no prince sama)
by Animeloverchick
Summary: Here is another story of Ren and Haruka Part 2


Ren & Haruka My version of Uta No Prince-Sama

My eyes flew open and everything was dark, quiet, and peaceful it has been three days since STARISH and I became professionals. Everyone was happy to be living together getting up from the twin sized bed. I put my black boots on and walked quietly through the house. "I can't sleep so may as well take a walk around the garden". I whispered to myself. A vase designed with yellow stars and a moon surrounded by red roses caught my eye.

I lightly touched the vase with my finger tips. The white roses were well cut and the thorns were cut off so you can hold them._ Ren must have done_ _this_ I wondered my heart skipped a beat. I held my hand to my chest "W-why did my heart do that?" I said my voice shaky. When I thought about Ren my heart- **ba-dum**. Backing away from the vase, shaking my head and clenching my hands to my started going through my head to when Ren almost kissed me. The time when he had hugged me my heart pounded fast each time I saw Ren since those things happened. Even before he had hugged me and almost kissed me he has been always on my mind. My cheeks started to feel warm I stopped on the bridge the moonlight shinning down on the lake making the water sparkle. "From the way my heart throbs every time I see Ren and I can't stop thinking about him makes you think I'm in love with Ren." I said to myself shaking my head hard enough to make my head hurt. Leaning against the rusted wooden rail of the bridge thinking about what I just said _I'm in love with Ren but, how could I let this happen?_ "I'm in love with Ren I have been since the day we met." I said a little scared "I can't let Ren know it'll ruin STARISH I'm the composer for them rule number one don't fall in love." I said looking up at the beautiful full moon.

"My lady." a warm. soft voice came from behind me. I gasped and swung around "Ren I didn't know you were out here." my voice kept shaking _How long has he been stand there? _my heart was in my throat. "I didn't mean to scare you my darling I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." said Ren walking towards me my heart felt like a drum. I took a step back Ren looked at me in concern his clear, light blue eyes were looking into my bright yellow eyes. "Is something wrong my lady?" Ren's voice came out soft. Shaking my head not able to move it felt like nails were holding me in place. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I was afraid Ren could hear it. Ren stood in front of me not taking his eyes off me. "I'm sorry Ren I'll be going now." I said while bowing to him not looking him in the eyes. Tears starting to form as I walked past Ren. Trying to hold the tears back was like trying to keep glass from breaking when its hit with a rock. _I have to get away my heart won't stop throbbing_.

I gasped as someone grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into their arms. "Don't say it's nothing when it's something Haruka." Said Ren his arms tightening around me. My heart kept racing nonstop. This is bad if this keeps up my feelings will bust through. "Ren nothing is wron-." Ren stopped me in mid-sentence by putting his finger tips under my chin, lifting my head up to where our eyes 's eyes stared into mine it felt like he was looking in my soul. "My darling please don't hide your pain." Ren's voice came out soft and warm his hands felt soft and firm. Ren's light blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Something cool and wet ran down my cheeks. Covering my face with my hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Ren." my voice cracked and all I could hear were my sobs. Ren pulled me closer to him "Don't say sorry my lady you have done nothing wrong." said Ren.

"Did you mean what you said Little Lamb?" said Ren pulling back his arms move down to my waist pulling me closer against him to where nothing could get between us. "Wh-what do you mean Ren?" I said avoiding his eyes. Ren cupped my face in his hands making our lips brushed lightly over mine "I heard what you said about being in love with me." said Ren his thumbs softly caressing my cheeks. _He heard me!_ _What am I going to do? he_ _knows that I love him_. My breath stopped in my chest my body began to shake. "Yes I did mean it Ren." I said with my eyes looking into his Ren chuckled softly "You know I have been wanting to say what I have been feeling for you since the day I saw you." said Ren his arms moved to my waist and legs picking me up while holding me to his chest I could feel the heat from his body.

"My honey."said Ren he spoke so soft it was more of a whisper looking up into his blue eyes that flickered with the same love that I have felt for him since the day he and I met. Ren's hand caressed my cheek as he bent his head down to put his lips on mine. "Ren wait." I said worry was in my voice "What is wrong my lady?" said Ren his eyes shinning like stars. I looked down disappointed at myself from stopping at such a good moment. I couldn't help blush in embarrassment looking down at my hands that were clamped together. "Um...well I can't help but think about the others do you think they'll be ok with this?" I said my words coming out in a concerned tone. I heard Ren give a little chuckle I looked up at him tilting my head "What is it?" I asked not knowing what was funny. "My darling they are already ok with this I talked with them today about how I felt about you my lady." said Ren his voice filled with confidence.

I stared at Ren he laughed softly "Haruka I have thought about how I would tell you this and see if you felt the same." said Ren he set me down softly on the rail of the bridge took both my hands in his. "I love you my honey and I always will love you only you have my love no one else." said Ren his words were filled with love. I couldn't say anything just stare at him. I gripped his hands harder trying to find the words to say. Ren stood up, grabbed me and pulled me into his arms while kissing my lips gently yet full of passion. When Ren broke the kiss he smiled at me his smile filled me with such happiness. I threw myself into his arms I didn't even think of what I did I just did it "I love you too Ren." I said looking up at him. Ren was smiling the warmest smile I have ever seen smiling back at him. His arms came around me making me feel safe and loved.

"My lady we should get inside its getting cold out I don't want you to catch a cold." said Ren giving me another long passionate kiss. Blushing I smiled and nodded "Yeah let's get back home." I said with his arm around my waist as we walked back to home. Turns out everyone was happy that Ren and I got together and so were we. STARISH and I were family no matter what. Ren and I knew what if we have each other nothing bad will ever happen.


End file.
